


Past, Present, and Future

by DeaLunae



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeaLunae/pseuds/DeaLunae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at the developing relationship between Gil and Oz both in the past and then again in the present and future.</p><p>Written: Oct. 30, 2009</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Past

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts, that belongs to Jun Mochizuki. I am not making any money off of this, this is solely for my own entertainment, and you would get nothing in the attempt to sue as I have nothing really to give.
> 
> AN: Ok, this is the first of two chapters so let me know what you think. Also, I think I know what is going to happen in the second chapter, but I welcome any ideas you wish to throw my way. If I use them, you will be accredited in the next chapter.
> 
> Warning: Mention of kissing between two boys (and technically both boys are underage in this chapter, but we'll just ignore that). If you can't handle that, please just turn back now. Flames will be used to warm my dorm and roast marshmallows.

The first time it was quick, playful even teasing. They'd been out in the woods, Oz having decided to ditch his lessons for the day and, of course, making Gil come along with him. Oz had been running ahead, stopping only occasionally to let Gil catch up as the raven-haired boy's calls for him became fainter. Then he'd dash ahead again, laughing. The last time he stopped, Oz had to backtrack after several minutes of silence only to find the smaller boy sitting against a tree, trying desperately to catch his breath. Grinning mischievously, the blonde crept silently closer to his younger servant before he gave a great yell and tackled him. They rolled a couple of times before stopping, Oz straddling the now beet-red Gil. Still grinning, Oz leaned down and placed a quick, teasing kiss on the stuttering brunette's lips before getting to his feet, laughing lightly, and dragging the other boy back through the woods.

The second time was more desperate. It was shortly after confronting the master, and Gill had finally been allowed to return to Oz's side, rushing there without a second thought. When Oz kissed Gil this time, it was harder and longer, it tasted of the tears Gil had recently shed for Oz, and it had a tinge of desperation to it. Oz clung to his best friend, his only friend, silently begging for the acceptance and love that his father had so recently, so callously denied him, and Gil could not, would not, do anything but accept the plea and give what he had. Oz was the most important, most precious person in the world to him, and he would rather give his own life than see the blonde in so much pain. They sat there, clinging to each other for a long time, only separating when someone came to get them for dinner.

The third time, the last time before Oz was pulled into the Abyss and everything changed, was gentle. Oz had decided to explore more of the mansion they were staying at and had, of course, dragged Gil along with him in dodging the maids and butlers, threatening to sick Dinah on him if the ebony-haired boy didn't comply. Oz finally stopped in a shaded, hidden alcove in the garden after a couple of hours. The blonde sat down on the grass and, instead of letting his friend sit beside him, he grinned mischievously as he pulled the smaller boy onto his lap, laughing as Gil flushed heavily and stuttered out protests. Oz kissed him softly, effectively stopping those protests and any other thoughts Gil may have had. As they sat there for a moment afterwards, there was a promise of something more in the air, something they would have to explore when they were back home and had more time. The moment was finally broken when Ms. Kate came into the gardens, and they had to sneak away, at Oz's insistence, so they wouldn't be found.

When Oz woke in the Abyss, one of the first rational thoughts he had was concern about Gil. He couldn't help remembering the younger boy falling, bloody, onto the ground, cut, however unintentionally, by Oz's own hand. He knew he had to get out, get back and make sure Gil and everyone else were okay, make sure he hadn't done something he knew he never forgive himself for.

That was why, when the slightest hope for an escape came in the form of a contract with Alice, he took it with hardly a second thought. Even when the smaller girl kissed him though, he couldn't help but compare it to the kisses he'd shared with his friend and find the earlier ones, the ones with his best friend, better. As Alice took over his body and they were released from the Abyss, the last thing to flash into his mind before he lost consciousness was Gil's face and the thought that he was going home.

To Gil, it had been ten long years since he'd last seen his master, ten years since he'd been forced to watch, barely conscious, as Oz was dragged into the darkness of the Abyss, banished there by his own father. During those ten years, he'd trained to become stronger, faster, and smarter, all in preparation for the day they would be able to save Oz from the Abyss. He'd bound himself to the chain Raven so that he might be strong enough to save and then protect his precious master, to make sure the blonde would never suffer again. His young master was in his thoughts every day and every night, the memories of those five years they had spent together the only solace during his darkest moments. When the day finally came, and he, Break, and Sharon had gone to the mansion to connect to the Abyss, he'd been nervous though determined to get everything right, and he was shocked when Oz just appeared in front of them, not looking any different than he had the day he'd disappeared.

As Gil picked up his now smaller master, he suddenly felt very old. It was obvious by looking at him that no more than a few hours had passed for Oz during the ten years that had passed for Gil, the would he'd inflicted with his own hand while under that damnable Zwei's powers still fresh and bleeding slightly. The boy he'd once seen as larger than life and almost completely indestructible was suddenly smaller, lighter, and fit into his arms easily. It was in that moment he decided that, unless Oz somehow recognized him, he would stay silent. He would play the part of Raven, Pandora's subordinate, and act as Oz's bodyguard. He would stay silent and let the hope he'd somehow kept secret even from himself of everything somehow returning to normal between he and Oz, of exploring what had started between him that day ten years ago, die. He wouldn't allow Oz to become tainted by what he'd done. As long as he could stay beside Oz and protect him, that would be enough.


	2. The Present, The Future

When Oz first realized who Raven was, he couldn't believe it. Timid, stuttering, tiny Gil was this tall, strong, older man? It didn't seem possible, even as the puzzle pieces fit together in his mind, the likeness – both physically and personality-wise – was suddenly making more sense. Oz was completely sure when he saw the scar running across Raven's, no Gil's, chest, and he knew nothing had changed, even when everything had, when Gil broke away from Doldum's threads to shoot Zwei instead of Oz. Gil would always be Gil, Oz knew, no matter how much time had passed, but as Gil knelt before him again, stating again as he had so long ago that he wished to always serve and protect him, Oz had wondered if things would ever be able to go back to the way they were before, if they would ever be able to explore what had started in that garden, to him, just a few days ago.

Over the next couple of weeks, Oz watched Gil, watched him for any hints that Gil might still feel what Oz had thought he'd felt that day. As he did, he saw many small gestures, along with larger more obvious ones – such as the debilitating fear of cats that Oz was sure was at least partially his fault severity wise, after all it probably didn't help that Oz's main threats when they were younger had been cats – that were from when Gil was the fourteen year-old servant, and Oz saw even smaller, more subtle things he would've missed had he not been looking for them. He saw the way Gil's gold eyes followed him, making sure he was safe and that he was eating and sleeping properly. He noticed the way any physical contact always lingered for a moment longer than necessary. He saw the nearly completely hidden jealously that flashed through those eyes when Alice became a bit more physically affectionate than was necessarily proper.

During those weeks, he also thought over his own feelings and found that, as long as it was Gil, it didn't matter if he was fourteen or twenty-four. Oz would always love the raven-haired man. Therefore, he would do as he did before, he would tease and give hints to his now older servant.

The first time this time around was sloppy but affectionate. It was after the celebration for everyone getting back safe after the incident at Ada's school. Alice had already been taken back to her room by Oz himself, and Break had taken care of Sharon before heading back to his own room. Uncle Oscar had disappeared at some point, and that left Oz with the drunken Gil draped across the couch. The blonde couldn't help but smile at the picture Gil made, looking much more like his younger self now than the stronger adult he'd become. Oz shook the brunette in an attempt to rouse him enough to get the older man to his room, and he was startled when, once he'd gotten Gil to sit up, Gil grabbed the blonde and pulled him into his lap. Oz felt an odd sense of déjà vu, though the situation was reversed this time, as he sat there for a moment with Gil nuzzling his shoulder affectionately. The fifteen year-old felt a wicked smile split his face before he turned his head slightly and captured the older man's lips with his own. The kiss was a little awkward and a little sloppy due to their position and the fact that Gil was completely sloshed, but the affection behind the gesture was clear. The kiss finally broke as Oz felt Gil, and by extension himself, tip sideways onto the couch. Realizing that Gil had passed out again, Oz slowly extracted himself from Gil's arms, shoulders shaking with silent laughter. Look down at the sleeping brunette, Oz couldn't help but feel hopeful and wonder if, when morning came, Gil would remember any of this.

The second time was a week later and felt very nostalgic. It was rare for Oz to be up before Gil, who was, more often than not, up at the crack of dawn, and this was one of those rare mornings. Oz opened the door silently, grinning at the site of the sleeping Gil. Closing the door soundlessly behind him, Oz took a couple of small steps into the room before covering the rest of the short distance in a sprint and jumping onto the bed, landing on and straddling the now abruptly awake and quickly flushing Gil. Oz laughed as he watched Gil turn very swiftly back into the stuttering, blushing person he'd been when he was younger. Grinning still more widely, Oz felt a strong sense of nostalgia as he leaned down and planted a quick, playful kiss on the brunette's lips before leaping up and off the bed, calling back to Gil that breakfast was ready as he dashed out of the room.

The third time was slow and loving. It was during one of the few times that Gil and Oz had time alone together because Sharon and Break had been called out temporarily and Alice was deeply asleep in her room. As they sat together in the living room, they talked about everything and nothing. They talked about the past, about what was happening now, and what the future would bring, being careful to avoid any tender subjects. They had lapsed into silence, sitting next to each other on the couch, when Oz decided this was probably the best chance he was going to get. Turning and getting Gil's attention, he pressed his lips to the older man's in a slow, lingering kiss, pouring his love into the chaste and yet incredibly passionate meeting of lips. When he pulled back, when Gil questioned him, he told him everything. He told him the purposes behind the kisses, especially the last, when they had been younger, and he told him about his thoughts, his decision, this time around. Oz told Gil that he didn't care about the nine year age difference, that he didn't care that they were both male, because it was Gil he loved. When said man pulled him into his arms and replied in kind, Oz felt completely at ease for, perhaps, the first time in his life. They would deal with tomorrow and any hardships as they came.

Even ten years later, Gil could be found by his master's side at the Vessalius mansion in the finally peaceful times.


	3. The Present (Interlude)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night that Oz finally confesses to Gil, he decides to take things a bit further. Could be taken as an extension on the last bit of my other PH story "Past, Present, and Future" but can stand alone and still make sense.
> 
> Also, my first slash porn so be kind (the ones I posted before were later works)

Gil wasn't entirely sure exactly how he'd ended up in this position. It had started when he and Oz had been alone, for once, and talking on the couch, and Oz had just turned, caught his attention, and pulled the shocked brunette into a long, slow kiss. When they finally broke apart, the first thought to cross his mind and word out of his mouth had been, "Why?"

Then Oz had smiled that beautiful, genuine smile that he only ever seemed to give to Gil and said, "Because it's Gil, and Gil is the most important person to me. I've loved Gil for a long time now."

Hearing those words, the words he'd wished for but never really dared to expect, Gil couldn't help the light flush that crossed his face, and he also couldn't help the half-formed protest about him being older, being tainted, that started to pass his lips but were quickly stopped by Oz placing a single finger against his lips.

"I've already thought about it," the blonde said, his eyes shining in a way Gil recognized as meaning Oz would accept no protests. "I thought about it a lot over the past several weeks, and I decided I don't care. I don't care that you're now nine years older than me, I don't care what you've done that makes you think you've changed too much, and I certainly don't care that we're both male. No matter how much may have changed, you're still Gil, and Gil is the one I love."

Utterly defeated, Gil could only smile as he pulled the smaller boy into his arms and said, "And I love you too Oz, I always have. You're my world."

They had stayed on the couch for a while longer before Gil figured it was getting late enough that they should really be getting off to bed. That thought in mind, he had picked up the younger male, to several protests from said blonde, and carried Oz into his room. Laying Oz down onto his bed, Gil had been about to stand up to head to his own room, but was stopped by a pair of arms wrapping themselves firmly around his neck and pulling him half-way onto the bed, over Oz, and into a kiss.

Which leads us to where Gil is now, half-way on top of his young master and kissing him very thoroughly while still considering the fact that, technicalities aside, Oz was still fifteen, he was twenty-four, and they really, really shouldn't be doing quite this much no matter how much he wanted to. He should be able to control himself.

Breaking off the kiss for a moment, Oz pulled Gil the rest of the way onto the bed before rolling them over and saying, "You're thinking too much." Then that mouth descended on his again and the only clear thought that crossed the brunette's mind was, 'Fuck control.'

Gil sat up so that Oz was now straddling his lap and entwined the ungloved fingers of his right hand – and he'd be damned if he actually remembered losing the glove – into the blond locks and kissing Oz hard enough to make the younger boy moan loudly. The moan was replaced by a whimper when Gil broke the kiss but was brought back again as soft lips found their way to his throat, leaving soft kisses followed by light nips of teeth that were soothed with a laving of the tongue.

Smaller hands gripped convulsively at Gil's white shirt for a moment before moving to fumble with the cravat – thanking God Gil hadn't worn his jacket for once. He nearly whimpered again when an ungloved hand ran across his bare chest, though he couldn't quite remember when Gil had undone his shirt. Pulling the cravat free – finally – he tossed it to the side before letting Gil push the shirt off his shoulders. Oz yelped slightly as he felt his back hit the bed again before looking up into gold eyes.

"Oz?" was the only thing Gil said, but the question behind his eyes was clear. If Oz wanted to stop, he would.

Unable to form the words properly, Oz just pulled Gil down into another kiss, and he was thankful that Gil understood, just as he always did. He nearly groaned in frustration when Gil pulled back again.

"Just – just a second," Gil panted, wiping away a light layer of sweat that had formed on his brow, "we need something to make this easier." He leaned down to plant a quick kiss on Oz's lips before going into the adjoining bathroom for the hand-softening cream he knew Break had put into all of the bathrooms for reasons that Gil would rather not dwell on lest he gain some rather disturbing mental images.

When he entered the room again, Gil froze at the sight that met him. Oz had turned around on the bed so he was now leaning against the headboard. The wicked smile now crossing his face would definitely be because he had also stripped off the rest of his clothes. After a moment, Gil managed to get his thoughts together enough to cross the room – shucking off his shirt along the way – and toss the cream onto the bedside table before pulling the blonde into another kiss, eliciting a moan as his right hand moved to toy with Oz's left nipple – ignoring the deadly mark that covered Oz's heart – and his still-gloved left hand traced feather-light patterns onto the blonde's inner thigh.

Oz's moan was muffled as his own hands moved to Gil's pants, and he smirked wickedly into the kiss as Gil moaned when Oz applied pressure onto the brunette's hard organ – though, damn, it was bigger than he'd expected. Fumbling with the clasp on the pants, he nearly ripped off the button in his haste to get them undone, at the very least, before Gil started those light touches again that nearly drove him made with frustration and desire. He couldn't stop the whimper that escaped – fuck, he'd tried – as Gil pulled back slightly before attacking his neck again, biting hard enough to leave a mark on the junction where shoulder met neck before soothing the light stinging with a pass of his tongue.

Grinning inwardly at the mark and at the sounds he was drawing out from the blonde, Gil moved down to bite just hard enough at the hard right nipple to gain a pleasured hiss from the blonde before giving it a lick. Tracing light patterns with kisses down Oz's stomach, he slowly made his way down, careful to avoid the blonde's now weeping member. Grin now actually on his lips, Gil licked slowly up Oz's right thigh and across the junction between groin and thigh before doing the same to the other side.

"Gil," Oz whimpered, frustrated that he couldn't make his voice any stronger. "Gil please-," he was cut off by his own moan as he gripped the sheets tightly while Gil finally, finally, licked lightly up the vein that was pulsing along his length.

Thankful for his long arms, Gil reached up for the cream he'd gotten earlier with one arm while pushing his pants the rest of the way off with the other. Uncapping the cream, he coated his fingers liberally. He took Oz's length into his mouth at the same time he worked his first finger into Oz's opening.

Oz choked on a moan as he simultaneously tried to push himself up into the warm, wet mouth and push himself down onto the invading finger. He'd known how men had sex, he'd been a very curious, very intelligent child after all and read everything he could get his hands on and the gossip of the maids and butlers hadn't gotten past him, but this was worlds away from anything he'd ever imagined.

Groaning loudly again, the blonde said as forcefully as he could, "More, now."

Smiling slightly around Oz's length in his mouth, Gil pumped his finger a few more times before adding in the second finger slowly and scissoring to stretch the muscles. When he thought Oz was comfortable enough with two, he slowly added in the third finger, pausing for a moment as he felt the blonde tense.

Ok, the third finger stung a bit, but Oz breathed deeply and the stinging faded as Gil's hands moved slowly in and out, shifting slightly each time as though searching for something. The thought was blown out of his mind as pleasure ripped through him like a lightening strike. When the stars cleared from his eyes, he saw Gil above him again, gold eyes locked onto his green.

Kissing the younger male softly again, Gil pulled his fingers out and shot Oz a questioning look, silently requesting permission again as he coated himself with the cream he'd been using on Oz. At the nod, he pulled Oz's legs up onto his shoulders to make it easier and positioned himself at the blonde's entrance before slowly pushing past the first ring of muscle.

Oz bit his lip at the stinging as Gil first entered him, thankful for the brunette's pause before he pulled back a bit and pushed in a bit more. Breathing deeply, he was thankful when Gil kissed him again, distracting him from the movements and the slight pain associated with it.

As Gil moved and Oz relaxed, the movements became easier for both of them. When Gil was finally fully seated, he stopped for a moment while both of them adjusted to the sensations.

After a moment, Oz shifted slightly and said breathlessly, "Gil, move, now."

Nodding, Gil pulled himself back slightly before pushing back in, slowly moving farther and farther, again searching for that spot he'd found. He knew he'd found it when he saw Oz's eyes snap open, his back arch, and he give a short shout.

Oz half-choked on his scream when the pleasure he'd felt before, when Gil had been preparing him, was repeated but stronger than he'd imagined possible. He was glad when Gil leaned down and captured his lips in another kiss, muffling those damn humiliating noises he couldn't help but make at each of his servant's movements. He was nearly at his peak when he felt Gil's ungloved hand reach down and grip him hard enough that it bordered on pain. He came with a scream after just a couple of jerks of the brunette's hands, and he felt Gil come inside him shortly after, teeth digging into Oz's shoulder again.

After a moment, Gil fell onto the bed, careful to move slightly to the side so that he wouldn't crush his younger master. He smiled contentedly as he felt the blonde move into him, obviously exhausted.

"I love you Oz," he whispered softly into the blonde's ear before reaching down to pull the covers over them and pulling the blonde closer to him. He heard the whispered reply before the younger male drifted off to sleep. Content with the present and willing to deal with tomorrow as it came, Gil slowly drifted off to sleep after his young master.


End file.
